


She Was Something Else

by AkariHart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Mild Gore, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Training, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkariHart/pseuds/AkariHart
Summary: In the AOT universe, Y/N lived in a mountain village close to Shiganshina district before Wall Maria fell. The day the wall fell, Y/N felt a shift in herself which she brought on for the rest of her life. It would never again be the same. In the Training Corps, she meets all the gang and sometimes she finds some solace in friendship and in love in that terrifying world.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader
Kudos: 2





	She Was Something Else

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading in advance! 
> 
> I do not own the AOT universe or its characters.
> 
> Female "Y/N" - your name
> 
> Most of the next chapters will be set in the Levi squad with all the gang together (most people), and I intend for it to be more light-hearted later on to offer some relent to our bleeding hearts even though we are probably already accustomed to that right (thanks Isayama!)
> 
> Also, as a note, even though it's set in the AOT universe, I changed the meanings behind most things to what I keep daydreaming about over the day, so it is quite different.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Y/N yelled in agony, with tears streaming through her face, and everything went black as her house was sent flying into a turbulent sky. 

Strange, the day started sunny.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day before Wall Maria fell, Y/N lived in a small mountain village with her grandma, parents, and sister. It was only a few kilometers away from the Shiganshina district, in Wall Maria. 

Woosh. Woosh! Y/N's metal fans glided through the air as she trained her footwork and aim. She swirled through the air, bringing her right knee up and landing in a perfect position, one leg forward, beheading the dummy tree with her sharp fans. Her penetrating eyes expressing nothing but accuracy as certain as death. Whoever saw her would think she was a trained soldier, a death machine. Be it swords, combat fighting, metals fans, she was one of the best. These skills were passed down through her family, but Y/N amplified them tenfold. Even her family didn't know how she was so skilled. And, even more, when she fought, Y/N presented such graciousness and poise, but also dead-certain aim. She wasn’t Y/N when she used her metals fans. Her eyes told a different story: Y/N was a killer.

Y/N only lifted her gaze and eased her eyes from combat mode to loving granddaughter when she heard her grandmother's voice.

"Sweety com here!". Y/N came running, "What is it, Gran?".  
"Y/N, can you believe it, tomorrow is already your sister's birthday, and," the next part she whispered, "we don't have any meat for her surprise party...", she continued the phrase borderline yelling, "It’s tradition! It's a shame our village does not have a decent meat store. We'll have to go to Shiganshina today!"

Y/N smiled, "Right! I'll get the horses."

Her parents were out making preparations for her sister's birthday, and her sister was unsuspectingly in their neighbor’s house. Y/N helped her grandma up in the horse and they trailed down the mountain to Shiganshina district to buy the so-desired meat. They tied their horses to a pole in the outskirts of town and went on foot inside those lively walls. As was usual when Y/N came there with her family, she wandered off to the canals while her grandmother took care of the meat affairs. She sat down, letting her eyes rest and unfocus until her senses were suddenly heightened. Suddenly, she noticed three older boys ganging up on a small light-haired boy, taking his bag from him and throwing it on the floor. The blonde boy was crouched on the floor, protecting his face and crying. Y/N was supposed to come back to her grandmother soon, but she felt something was nudging her forward. 

3...2...1… Bang!

Y/N sent the three boys flying with a single well-done precise kick. The boys fell on the floor and were squirming, trying to get up, but their ribs had been damaged. She exchanged a deadly look with the boys and then looked impassive to the boy on the floor, helping him up. He didn't know what to say, he just looked desperate to her eyes, thanking her with a small pained smile. And just like that, she turned away and walked back, her eyes unchanged. She turned down the corner, and a few meters forward met up again with her grandma, who was smiling as she just finished buying the meat, and started bragging about her negotiation skills. "Can you imagine! This fresh piece of meat for that price. Only I could do that!" And she was right, Y/N's grandma was very persuasive.

What Y/N did not see was that a brown-haired boy and black-haired girl were panting in the background, a few meters before the three brutes squirming on the floor, their mouths gaped. They didn't know what to do. Should they just watch as the girl beat the shit out of those boys?

With a lump of fresh meat, Y/N and her grandma walked back to the horses and rode back to their mountain village. The rest of the day was spent in preparations for her sister's birthday. With her sister in the neighbors’ house, they were able to prepare everything unsuspected. 

The next day, it seemed like the perfect day for a celebration. The sky was a sunny as can be. Not a single cloud in sight. As usual, in the morning, Y/N trained with her metals fans. The air was serene, like every morning. Suddenly she remembered the brawl with the bullies. She was usually impassive but seeing that scene caused her great turmoil and she didn't know why. How could such cruelty exist in the world? Y/N wished the bullies were again in front of her, just so that she could slice their heads off with a single swoosh of her fans. Her composed nature retracted, giving light to a part of her that even she didn't know. 

She jumped to the sky, almost defying gravity, and twirled in the air and sent her metal fan flying in the direction of the dummy, sending not only his head flying off but the whole body. After Y/N looked up from the ground, she saw that the training area was filled with hay from the dummy. She slightly widened her eyes as she noticed the dummy had… exploded? 

How did that happen? She looked around for an explanation, finding none. After a couple of moments, Y/N composed herself and let out a frustrated sigh, going inside the house to get a broom to take care of all that mess. 

Today was the big day. Of course, her sister's birthday! All the preparations had been made and her parents blindfolded her sister and brought her inside the house. 

"Surprise!, "Y/N and her family yelled. Her sister let out a shriek and smiled, hugging everyone excitedly. It was indeed a very beautiful, common day, besides the earlier incident with the dummy. Finally, everyone sat at the living room table and ate that succulent well-negotiated meat. 

Y/N's grandma borderline yelled, "All this excitement and preparation and we forgot the drinks! I'll get it!" 

Y/N got up fast and said, "No grandma, let me". She smiled softly and left out the door without looking back as her family's laughs vibrated across the room from a joke her father said. The water well was just about 5 minutes away from the house. Y/N let her thoughts wander as she reached the well and filled up a bucket. Suddenly, she felt the air shift, even though it was still sunny. Goosebumps crossed her spine and she felt a sudden urge to come back to her house. Y/N felt a sense of urgency but was unsure why was that. She left the bucket near the well and ran back up the mountain, panting and breaking out in a cold sweat.

While she was running before, now she was walking very slowly, afraid that something would pop out in front of her. She heard screams, but were they surprise or terror screams? Like her sister had shrieked that morning at the surprise party? Or something horrifying? She turned the corner of her house only to see a dreaded image: a titan smiling in her direction. She wasn't even able to act, her legs stopped at the sight. 

Suddenly, the titan lifted his eyes and Y/N realized that there was a hole in one of the walls of her family's house, her house. Her grandma's head suddenly popped from the titan's mouth, as if it had fallen off. And on the floor, a few meters away, was her sister's arm with the new bracelet she won on her birthday.

Y/N stood terrorized, hearing the screams. Her family's screams. And the blood, oh the bloodshed. Y/N's parents ran out from the house, not even noticing her, screaming in terror for their lost daughter and the grandmother. Y/N was still immobilized, wordless, with silent tears striking through her face, feeling something build up inside her. 

Suddenly, another titan appeared and grabbed her parents. They were gone too. 

Seconds passed, but it seemed like hours. And just like that, it was enough. 

Y/N yelled in agony, with tears streaming through her face, and everything went black as her house was sent flying into a turbulent sky.


End file.
